fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nightmare Cyote Clan
"You want to fight? You want to live forever? Then I will lead you." - Vercingetorix Description The Lands that surround the Cyot's are as deadly and vibrant as a poisonous rainbow. The jungle is dense and is jam-packed full of deadly snakes, bugs, and spiders, frogs, and all other manner of small critters. Large creatures are a very rare site for one to behold out in this beautiful hellscape since the density of the forest is so high, traversing it as anything larger than a man is a fool's errand. To safely traverse it one is advised to travel with someone that has lived in the area their whole lives, even then one can get lost in the endless mazes that make themselves home in this jungle. The "Cities" themselves if you can call them that are weaved into the jungle itself. Huts and tents can be found in the canopies of the trees and in small clearings where once a mighty tree stood. The shelters here are mostly utilitarian by nature. Everything serves a purpose and nothing goes to waste when it comes to making a home in this unforgiving land. History The history of The Nightmare Cyote Clan is steeped in mystery. Legends say that the people that dwell in the jungle have so, long before Fiends Reach was ever even thought of, but there is little truth to this. Stories have been told of how travelers and pilgrims would try to make their way through the lushes green wall but would either be taken by the beauty of nature or be hunted for sport by the early inhabitants. Much has changed since the old stories have been told. Nowadays the savages that once roomed this place have now turned more to the spiritual side, Most have adopted the new ways of thinking. Druids, shamans, hunters, and shifters can be found in the jungle and are more friendly to newcomers, but there are still a few that practice the old ways. Culture The culture of The Nightmare Cyote Clan is a simple one. The culture of the Cyots is one steeped in mysticism. The people that make up the population in the jungle worship all manner of gods and goddesses. Gozreh is the main god that is worshipped in the region, but other minor gods of nature and the forest itself is sometimes worshiped as well. They practice sacrifices and other rituals to appease the jungle and hope for good hunts and long lives, so they may further give back to nature. The hierarchy of the Cyots is very simple. There are 5 leaders in charge of the groups that inhabit the region. The groups are as follows: The Ents, Nomads, druids, Woodelves, and the shapeshifters. All of which have there own set of customs and beliefs about the jungle and what goes on around it. The Ents are the most ancient of the five groups since they where there when the jungle was nothing more than a glade with a few trees. They are also seen as the wisest because of their years but are the most adamant to change. The leader of the segment is Elder Kapok. The Nomands make up the largest segment of the forest, this includes all of the wandering hunter, trappers, foragers, and wild men that can be found strung out all over the secluded jungle. They all vary from one small camp to another, some being bloodthirsty and attack on sight, to others that help any far gone wanderer that crosses their path. The leader of this band is called Elder Steelblade, who is an outsider that came in and was able to become the elder of the free people. The third group on the list are the druids. The druids are the main force that has been keeping all of the factions together peacefully as long as anyone cares to remember. They practice ancient magic that has been passed down from generation to generation and helps whoever is in need. The leader of them is a lady with antlers by the name of Elder Whitehorn The fourth group is the Wood-elves. They are the smallest but arguably one of the most powerful races in the jungle because of the magic that they practice. the main bulk of the group is mainly made up of the elders that have stuck to the old ways that they have been taught, where most of the youth have broken away and joined the rest of the other groups like the druids for instance. The leader Elder Bronagh, which is a loci spirit that they believe is their connection to the jungle itself. The fifth and final group of the clan are that of the Shapeshifters. The shapeshifters are the second largest group in the jungle and make up most of the warriors that help in the defense of foreign invaders. they just like the nomads, in the regard that they are not all the same when interacting with different camps. The Elder of this group is Elder Ragin Stag, up until recently, when he left this world for the next on the night that legendary saltborn chucked an asteroid at the moon. Economy In the dense jungle Money mines and such were never really made, so the use of metal is very foreign to must of the people in the region. This also had an impact on the way trade is conducted in the area. Gold and silver are almost meaningless to the inhabitants of the jungle since they have no utilitarian purpose. The manway trade is done in the jungle is through trade. Things like venom from a snake to make medicine and hides are what are commonly traded for other goods one would need.